Malentendidos
by Hiisae
Summary: Homura quiere darle un regalo a Madoka por Navidad, y quizá para confesar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no pensó que sería tan difícil. [Actividad Secret Santa/El Jardín de Plata]


Aquí estoy, con un fic de Madoka Magica. Este one–shot participa en la actividad navideña Secret Santa del grupo de fb _El Jardín de Plata,_ es un regalo para su respectiva destinataria bajo las categorías HomuMado y "tema de navidad con algún malentendido". Daniela, espero que te guste :)

Antes que nada debo aclarar que hay una pequeña ruptura de tiempo con el canon original. Este fic se ubica en alguna línea de tiempo ignorando las fechas, aquí Homura se transfiere en algún punto de Agosto y tiene que esperar un largo tiempo antes de que la noche de Walpurgis suceda.

* * *

Homura dejó el regalo sobre la mesa y suspiró. A su vez, tomó asiento mientras veía como sus compañeros de clase llegaban poco a poco; algunos la saludaban por educación, otros por deseo, de la forma en que fuese a Homura no le importaba demasiado. Acostumbraba a llegar temprano para tener un momento para relajarse y pensar, o quizá por…

—¡Homura-chan! — Quizá el que Madoka la vea sola y le dirija la palabra tenía algo que ver. Después de todo, ella era demasiado torpe para iniciar una conversación que no sonará del todo amenazante —. ¿Ese es tu regalo?, es un envoltorio muy bonito — Madoka sonrió complacida, a lo que Homura sólo asintió y le correspondió el gesto.

El día de Navidad había llegado con más rapidez del que a la viajera del tiempo le habría gustado. Aunque más que la ocasión le disgustará, ésta fecha era un constante recordatorio de sus sentimientos por Madoka al existir un ambiente de amistad y amor en el aire. En sus líneas del tiempo pasadas nunca se atrevió a expresarle sus sentimientos a la menor, y no pensaba que fuera a hacerlo pronto, pero esta ocasión era diferente, deseaba darle un regalo…y quizá así podría armarse de valor. Después de todo, si no lograba salvar a Madoka, ¿qué diferencia habría el decírselo o no?

—¡Madoka!, ¡Estudiante transferida! — Saludó Sayaka, mientras se acercaba a ellas muy emocionada y sosteniendo un regalo entre sus brazos.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? — Respingó Homura, más que enojada, con un rostro cansado. Sayaka sólo le sonrió.

—Me alegra que no hayan olvidado sus regalos, ¿los daremos en el receso?

—Sí, por Kyouko, que no puede entrar, y Mami, que está en otro salón — Respondió Madoka.

—Es una lástima que no hayamos podido hacer una fiesta por Navidad.

Homura sólo las escuchaba hablar y pronto se resigno a que ambas estaban tan metidas en su conversación que la habían olvidado. En su aburrimiento miró el regalo que estaba frente a su mesa y se pregunto si a Kyouko le gustaría, algo que no le preocupaba ya que ésta era una chica de gustos simples. También le surgió curiosidad sobre quién sería la persona a la que le haya tocado darle un regalo a ella, pero probablemente estaría bien con cualquier cosa.

Hace unos días Mami sugirió hacer una fiesta en su casa por Navidad, que finalmente no pudo ser ya que Madoka haría de niñera de Tatsuya para dejar que sus padres salieran ese día. Decidieron, en un gesto amigable y para alivio de Homura, hacer sólo un intercambio de regalos. Para fortuna, además, le toco regalarle algo a Kyouko, lo cual lo hacía menos incómodo. De esa actividad nacieron sus deseos de regalarle algo a Madoka, cosa que finalmente hizo. Traía un regalo extra en su bolsa que esperaba dárselo a la salida de clases.

En el receso, las chicas salieron a la azotea donde ya estaban Mami y Kyouko esperándolas. Comieron mientras hablaban de las últimas novedades de su vida hasta que empezaron a darse sus regalos. Comenzó Mami, dándole su obsequio a Madoka. Madoka, a su vez, le dio su regalo a Homura, y ella le dio a Kyouko, que sucesivamente le dio a Sayaka, que finalmente le dio a Mami.

Mientras todas discutían con las personas a las que les dieron y de las que recibieron regalos, Homura admiraba sorprendida su obsequio. ¿A Madoka le había tocado darle a ella?, eso sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No pudo evitar sonreír, algo que fue notado por todas sin comprender la razón detrás de ello. Al final, decidieron abrir los regalos en su casa para que fuera sorpresa.

—Madoka — Dijo Homura, intentando expresar la seguridad y tranquilidad que la caracterizaba. El receso estaba a punto de terminar y todas comenzaban a irse. Nuevamente miró a los lados, viendo que no hubiera señal de que alguna vaya a interrumpirla, cuando vio que era seguro continuó —. Podemos…¿podemos hablar después de clase? — Preguntó mientras se acomodaba el cabello, maldiciendo dentro de ella lo torpe que sonó.

—Claro, Homura-chan — Madoka expresó una sonrisa que contagió a Homura.

—Bien…

Al cabo de las horas llego la hora de salir. Homura estaba esperando a Madoka en la zona de los casilleros para acompañarla a su casa y darle su regalo, ya que la chica había tenido que quedarse un rato más a realizar deberes como la encargada de la enfermería. Estaba parada en la entrada con la enorme seriedad que la caracterizaba, sin poder dejar de pensar en su regalo. Pensó en abrirlo en ese momento y tomar la oportunidad de agradecerle a Madoka, aunque no necesitaba ver el objeto, fuera lo que fuera estaba segura que le gustaría.

Estaba a punto de sacar su obsequio cuando notó la presencia de alguien que la veía fijamente, parada frente a la salida.

—Sakura Kyouko — Saludó Homura, viéndola con aparente desinterés –. ¿Se te ofrece algo? — Preguntó al ver que la chica estaba dentro de la escuela, además de que lucía considerablemente nerviosa ya que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—Homura, yo… — La nombrada alzó su ceja de forma interrogante. Kyouko jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos en una faceta que la chica nunca pensó ver.

—¿Qué? — La forma tan directa en la que Homura cuestionó a Kyouko la puso más nerviosa, pero, ¿qué quería que hiciera? Su actitud poco a poco estaba desesperando a la viajera en el tiempo. Antes de que Kyouko pudiera responderle algo, escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

—¡Homura-chan! — Madoka venía corriendo mientras la saludaba a lo lejos – Oh, Kyouko, hola, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó Homura ignorando olímpicamente a Kyouko. La chica pensaba que a lo mejor tenía asuntos relacionados con Mami, Sayaka, o finalmente había perdido la cabeza.

—Ah, estás ocupada, bien...bien…¡nos vemos luego! — Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Kyouko salió corriendo ante la mirada extrañada de Homura y la tenue risa de Madoka.

A pesar de que Homura estaba confundida por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, dejó de prestarle atención al estar al lado de Madoka. Ella lucía radiante y feliz, con una sonrisa y expresión tan sincera que de seguro cautivaría a la persona más distinta y fría, como era el caso de Homura. Sentía su corazón inundado de muchas emociones, y aunque algunas eran felices, como, cariño y amor, otras eran más sombrías, como tristeza y dolor, de saber que no importaba si todo saliera bien o no, probablemente no se haría ilusiones, ya que este momento no sería para siempre.

—Es raro que quieras estar conmigo Homura-chan — Admitió Madoka. Ambas se habían sentado en una banca cercana a la casa de ésta.

—Lo siento — Dijo Homura, quizá más para ella misma —. Es que…bueno — ¿Por qué se le estaba yendo la voz en este momento?, sonaba tímida, como en el pasado, y eso era aterrador —. Quería darte un regalo de Navidad — Sí, definitivamente era su voz del pasado.

—¿En serio?, ¡Vaya! — Homura sacó su regalo con un poco de nervios y se lo estiró, era una caja del mismo tamaño que el anterior obsequio, y del mismo envoltorio: rojo con pinos verdes. Madoka lo tomó.

—¡Gracias! — Homura sonrió tímidamente —. ¿Puedo abrirlo?

—Eh, claro… — Aunque si lo abría ahora vería su interior, y sería vergonzoso y hasta humillante. No estaba preparada —. Sí, adelante.

Madoka lucía como un niño pequeño, toda su atención se concentro en abrir la caja que estaba frente a ella. Homura suspiró mientras se acomodaba lentamente el cabello, en un intento de disminuir sus nervios. Finalmente Madoka pareció encontrar el objeto, porque levantó algunos dulces de marcas algo costosas y algunos vales de despensa para el supermercado. Homura miró a Madoka con sorpresa.

—Esto es muy práctico Homura–chan, y tan tú — Homura estaba tan sorprendida por esta frase y por lo ocurrido como para decir algo —. ¡Muchas gracias por el regalo!

—No, espera… — Homura intentaba llamar su atención, parecía incluso algo desesperada —. Ese regalo no… — En sus recuerdos siempre llamaba idiota a Sayaka y Kyouko, pero Homura no se sentía como algo menos que eso en ese momento. ¿Confundir regalos?, esa clase de cosas no le pasaban a ella, es cierto que tenían la misma envoltura pero estaba segura que reviso sus lugares esta mañana —. Espera…entonces…Kyouko — "Mierda", pensó.

—¿Kyouko-chan? — Madoka lucía muy interesada en el tema, ya que la volteó a ver con emoción —. Mami-san me contó que Kyouko le dijo sobre su regalo. Eso fue muy atrevido Homura-chan — Dijo mientras se reía y se llevaba las manos a la cara, como fantaseando.

—Yo no… — A este punto, Homura no tenía fuerzas para discutir algo.

—Las apoyo, a Kyouko-chan y a ti.

Esas palabras tan sinceras terminaron por romper el corazón de Homura. Si esto fuera un programa animado, Homura estaría convirtiéndose en piedra mientras se escuchaba un "click" de fondo y se desmoronaba en pedazos, frente a una Madoka que relucía por su honestidad y no notaba nada malo en sus comentarios. Sin fuerzas y ánimos de nada, de alguna forma la viajera en el tiempo no notó cuando Madoka se despidió de ella y se fue a su casa diciendo algo como "se me hizo tarde".

Homura se quedo sentada en ese banco durante algunos minutos, sin deseos de ir a casa ya que no tenía planes que hacer. Se quedo sentada reflexionando sobre su desdicha. Podía regresar en el tiempo, pero si el resultado sería el mismo, ¿qué sentido tiene?, siempre podía arreglar el malentendido y quedarse en una graciosa anécdota que le serviría para estrechar lazos con Kyouko, al menos.

—¡Hey, Homura! — Homura miró al frente y vio a Kyouko, notablemente nerviosa y con el mismo tono de hace rato —. ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

—¿Me seguiste? — Preguntó la otra tajantemente.

—¡No, no, claro que no! — Kyouko se apresuró a negarlo, incluso moviendo sus brazos para ser más explícita —. Bueno, es cierto que quería hablar contigo y te estaba buscando — La pelirroja se aclaró la voz —. Sí, quiero hablar contigo.

—No te preocupes, todo esto es un…

—¡No, no, no!, déjame empezar a mi — Kyouko levantó la voz, parecía que quería iniciar la conversación a cualquier costa —. Al principio estaba muy sorprendida, no pensaba que eras esa clase de persona y…

—Kyouko.

—Y el regalo fue muy lindo, debo decir que eso se queda corto…

—Kyouko, escúchame.

—Realmente lo agradezco, no sabía que tenías esa clase de sentimientos tan lindos y…

—Kyouko, ese regalo no…

—¡Y me duele hacer esto!, sabes, eh…eres una buena chica y…aunque no te conozco demasiado, siempre sentí que podíamos entendernos y…

—Ese regalo es de Madoka, no tuyo.

—Sí, de Madoka, y por eso…¿Qué? — Pregunto Kyouko estupefacta, como si le hubieran dicho algo en un idioma extranjero.

—Hice dos regalos, uno para ti y uno para Madoka…al parecer te di el de Madoka — Homura de pronto se sintió tímida. Admitir su error tan abiertamente no era algo propio de ella…al menos Kyouko tenía la suficiente madurez para no burlarse. O eso pensaba, ya que ésta comenzó a reírse frenéticamente.

—¡Así que tu también cometes errores!, por fin sé que eres humana — Homura no pudo evitar indignarse ante aquellas palabras —. Ah…estoy tan aliviada, pase toda la mañana pensando en como rechazarte.

—No quiero tu lástima…gracias a que se lo contaste a Mami, Madoka se entero — Antes de pronunciar dichas palabras, Homura se debatió mentalmente si debía decirlas. Ser sincera con Kyouko era lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento, o a esa conclusión había llegado.

—Ah, lo siento, sólo quería un consejo, soy nueva en esta clase de cosas, ¿sabes? — Kyouko se sentó al lado de Homura, notablemente más aliviada al tener su mismo porte de siempre. La chica sacó un paquete de pockys y le ofreció uno, a lo que Homura se negó —. ¿Le diste a Madoka mi regalo?

—Sí — Mencionó Homura con un poco de nervios. Quería irse a casa —. Me dijo que me apoyaba, y realmente no esperaba nada…pero dolió un poco — Homura pensó que era suficiente sinceridad, así que suspiró, se levantó y tomó su mochila —. Puedes estar tranquila, no me gustas, Sakura Kyouko.

—Que fría — Kyouko lucía muy feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar —. Pero deberías decirle a Madoka que confundiste los regalos, te esmeraste tanto — Dijo Kyouko provocativamente en un intento obvio de burlarse, al mismo tiempo que le ofrecia una caja con un envoltorio a medio quitar, que Homura tomo rápidamente.

—Lo pensaré — Respondió Homura mientras desviaba la mirada. Realmente quería termina estar conversación.

—Deberías decirle — Dijo Kyouko con sinceridad, para luego hacer una sonrisa burlona —. Siempre puedes huír viajando en el tiempo, ¿o es que si eres tan cobarde?

Kyouko se paro de su asiento y se fue mientras se despedía con la mano sin mirar atrás. Por su lado, Homura permaneció parada en su sitio mientras sostenía fuertemente el regalo entre sus brazos. Quizá Kyouko realmente era lo más parecido que la chica tenía como un amigo, ya que sus comentarios entraban profundamente en su cabeza. Y sin debatirlo demasiado, además de sus propios deseos por aclarar el malentendido, la chica caminó hasta la casa de Madoka. Al llegar sólo tocó el timbre rogando que Tatsuya no fuera demasiado insistente y pudiera prestarle a su hermana unos minutos.

—¡Homura-chan! — Saludó Madoka, notablemente feliz de ver a la nombrada —. Es una sorpresa tenerte aquí, ¿pasa algo?

—Sí — Respondió tímidamente —. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro — Madoka abrió totalmente la puerta, invitándola a entrar —. Siento mucho el desorden, Tatsuya ha tenido mucha energía hoy y no ha parado de jugar…al menos ahora está dormido — Nuevamente, Homura pensó que si esto fuera un programa animado, se escucharían ángeles en el fondo.

Madoka dejo a Homura en su sala de estar mientras iba a hacer té y revisaba que Tatsuya estuviera realmente dormido. La chica azabache dio un vistazo rápido por la habitación, no teniendo oportunidad en varias líneas del tiempo de ver la casa de Madoka...era tan grande y cálida como la recordaba, algo que en cierta forma la confortaba. Pronto escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ella, y al azar la vista, vio a Madoka sonreírle y estirarle una taza de té, que tomó con timidez para luego sentir cómo la chica se sentaba a su lado. Ambas permanecieron en esa posición unos segundos, sólo tomando té y disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

—¿Sucede algo, Homura-chan? — De pronto, Homura pareció quedarse sin palabras, porque no sabía que decir. Estaba ahí por un repentino arranque de valor proveniente de Kyouko, que era…tonto.

—Es sobre el intercambio de regalos que hicimos — Homura decidió ir por la ruta honesta, para no agonizar tanto su sufrimiento. Madoka la miró atentamente —. Yo…ahm…eh… — "Siempre puedes volver en el tiempo" era lo que no dejaba de pensar la chica, y se sintió mal por eso —. Hubo un error…

—Tranquila, Homura-chan — Madoka tomó sus manos y las apretó contra las de ella en un intento de calmarla y transmitirle seguridad, que tuvo el efecto totalmente contrario. Homura se sonrojó tenuemente.

—Toma — Dijo la chica lentamente mientras le estiraba el regalo de Navidad que originalmente iba a darle —. Este es tu verdadero regalo. Lo siento.

Madoka la miró con un poco de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada y tomó el regalo con toda la delicadeza que pudo. No fue un ardua tarea quitarle el envoltorio ya que estaba semi-abierto y desenvuelto. La chica dejo escapar un pequeño murmullo al ver el interior: una pequeña caja de apariencia extraña. Al abrirla una melodía de tonada dulce y tranquila inundó el lugar, al mismo tiempo que una bailarina aparecía y danzaba alrededor de la caja. Madoka la miró con una expresión que Homura catalogaba como difícil y de una fuerte impresión. Madoka se quedo viendo la bailarina hasta que notó una pequeña nota en la orilla de la caja.

Homura tomó su taza de té sin voltear a ver a la otra...estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía conservar la compostura. Como el mensaje no le parecía lo suficientemente directo y quería algo más íntimo para ambas, anexó una nota donde recordaba poner algo parecido a "Espero que te guste" y un "Te quiero. Siempre lo he hecho." contundente, seco y con su caligrafía. Viniendo de alguien como ella probablemente el mensaje sería fácil de captar. Quizá por eso Kyouko lo entendió…era cuestión de ver si Madoka lo hacía.

—¿Este no es el…? — Intentó preguntar Madoka, una vez salida de su impresión.

—Sí. Bueno, es el tuyo — Homura se excusó con algo de timidez —. Al parecer confundí los regalos de Kyouko y el tuyo…ya aclaré el malentendido con ella.

—Eso no es propio de ti, Homura-chan — Madoka soltó una pequeña risa, que contagió a Homura.

—No es la primera vez que me han dicho eso en el día…estaba nerviosa — Homura se rascó ligeramente la mejilla, más incomoda de lo que parecía.

—Aún no has abierto mi regalo, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Madoka, a lo que Homura se extraño.

—No…

—Ábrelo.

Homura vio su mochila con desconfianza y sacó el regalo que Madoka le había hecho. Con una sensación extraña rodeando su estomago quitó el envoltorio y abrió la caja. Su cara era indescriptible en ese momento y Madoka lucía complacida por ello. Era un portarretrato con una imagen que ambas se habían tomado días atrás, la cual fue pedida insistentemente por Madoka. Simple y concisamente, Madoka se había tomado la libertad de decorarla y ponerle artículos navideños y corazones en los bordes y dentro de la foto.

—Te pedí la foto para hacer este regalo. Lucías desanimada y le pedí a Kyubey que investigará algo que podría hacerte feliz recibir en el intercambio, me sorprendí cuando lo escuché — Madoka lucía tímida esta vez —. ¡Yo también te quiero Homura-chan!

—Creo que no me entendiste Madoka, yo…

—Lo sé — Homura volvió a sonrojarse, muy tenuemente —. Esta es mi forma de decirte que también me gustas.

Homura se quedo pensando, como si esas palabras tuvieran un significado ajeno y desconocido para ella. —Entonces, lo que dijiste de Kyouko…

—Fue sincero, y a la vez un poco intimidante — Admitió Madoka —. Pensé que venias a hablar conmigo sobre el regalo de Navidad que te había hecho…

Homura se quedo estupefacta en su sitio, viendo su regalo. Recordaba vagamente haberle dicho eso a Kyubey. Deseaba una foto de ella y de Madoka que pudiera acompañarla a sus líneas del tiempo futuras. Ese regalo definitivamente era algo que la acompañaría por mucho tiempo, y le lastimaba saber que, al menos en ese momento, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. A pesar de que el amor de Homura era intenso por la historia entre ellas dos, el de Madoka nació de la curiosidad, amistad y el efecto en el tiempo que pasaron juntas, de la Homura de ese momento.

—Gracias, Madoka — Homura se armo de valor, soltó su regalo y la abrazó fuertemente, en un intento desesperado de no dejarla ir nunca. Madoka le correspondió el agarré, notablemente feliz y emocionada. La música proveniente de la caja musical aún sonaba y llenaba el ambiente de una sensación mágica y conmovedora.

—¿Quisieras quedarte? — Preguntó Madoka —. Mis padres no tardarán en llegar y podríamos salir…además, Tatsuya te adora.

—Eso me gustaría — Respondió Homura, mientras sentía como Madoka tomaba y acariciaba sus manos, a la vez que besaba su mejilla, en una especie de presente externo.

Ya habría momentos para pensar en el futuro. Por ahora…Homura se concentraría en disfrutar con la persona que estaba a su lado.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad!

Por si quieren saber, la canción de la caja musical de Homura era "Kimi no Gin no Niwa".


End file.
